Jacob Meets Agility
by ShahzysAngelette
Summary: Edward has gone out hunting and Bella’s hanging out with Jake. Jacob fell asleep for a few hours. When he wakes up he finds Bella’s in a clearing behind his house. What is she doing? And why is there an obstacle course set up? First Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1: Suprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I just thought up something for them to do!**

**This is my first fan fiction. Be nice. )**

**Chapter 1: Surprise**

**Bella's Point Of View**

Jacob snored loudly. I sighed. This is crazy. There's nothing to watch on TV. Someone's dog started barking outside. I wonder if Jake understands dogs… I mean technically he is a dog. I turned my attention back to the TV. I defiantly was not going to ask Jake that. An introduction to a show started up. What is this? A dog _sport_? I watched as dogs leapt over hurdles, ran through tunnels, and ran up ramps, guided by there owners. An idea formed inside my head. It wasn't raining today. And Jake obviously didn't need to be anywhere. I smiled. This was going to be fun. I inched off the couch, careful not to wake Jacob.

**Jacobs Point of View**

I yawned and rolled over, ultimately dumping myself on the floor. My eyes sprang open. I felt something tugging on my thoughts. It felt like I was forgetting something. I sat up and glanced at the clock. Crap! Its 1:30 already! I'm such a waste. I took a deep breath. Wait a minute; I'm supposed to be watching Bella. I stood up, "Bella?" No response. Great. Where'd she run off to now? I walked outside. "Bella? You out here?" I called. Again, no response. Worry started to get to me. I have no idea where she is and she's the klutz of the century. I ran around the house for awhile. Checked the garage. The beach. And the store. No Bella. I was about to call a meeting so we could all search for her when I heard her laugh. I took off full speed toward the sound. There she was. In a large clearing behind my house, with an obstacle course? Weird. She was smiling at me. "Bella… what are you doing back here?"

**Bella's Point of View**

Perfect. Jacobs here. Now how to say this, "Hey Jake. Do you know what Agility is?" His eyes widened and he glared at the course I had set up. The huge jumps, monstrous tire, and the rope in my hands. Oh yes. This was going to be hilarious. "Well, I've never had a dog. And there much to hard to train. So I was wondering, would you be my agility dog?" I was smiling like crazy. He looked like he was almost blushing. It was hard to tell because his skin color.

**Jacobs Point of View**

"Are you serious?" I stammered. This had to be the craziest thing she's ever asked. "Yeah. Please Jacob. I'm really bored. And I already set everything up…" damn it. She's got a really pretty smile. It's so hard to say no to. But I can't just roll over and play, dog. "Please." She asked again. If anyone else ever asked me to do this I would say no. but I just can't say no to Bella. I'm so dumb. "Fine, I'm only doing this because _you _asked." She grimaced briefly before she replied, "Okay, Jake! Go, erm, dogify yourself." I rolled my eyes before I turned and jogged back to the forest, out of sight. I can't believe I said yes. Push over.

**Bella's Point of View**

Yes! He said yes! This is so immature. I bet Edward wouldn't approve. Oh well. I'm recording it anyways. I jogged over to the tree where my video camera was hidden. I hit the 'record' button. I hope he doesn't notice. He might not do this if he discovers I'm recording it. I picked yup the rope I had set on the ground. It was blue. Collar color. I laughed to myself. Now, how am I going to talk to him? I don't speak wolf. As if one cue, Jacob appeared.

**Jacobs Point of View**

I waited nervously for her reaction. Keeping my distance. Unsure of how she would react to a wolf the size of a horse. To my immense relief, she stepped toward me. "Okay Jake, since I obviously do not speak wolf, heres how we'll do this. If you need to say something and I don't understand at all, scratch a message in dirt or something. I'm going to point to what obstacle you should do. And you just do it. Simple enough?" Bella asked. I nodded. She smiled again, and pointed to the first jump. I chuckled. _This_ was supposed to be challenging? Three foot nine. To prove how disappointed I was with the challenge I walked over it. She scowled and I let out another wolfy laugh. "Fine then, Jacob Black. I'll raise it." She stormed over to the hurdle and raised it. "Lets see you jump this. Five feet." She declared. If she would let me I would have kissed her. Bella is so funny. I walked back to the starting point and jogged up to the jump. Jumping it with ease. Just to annoy her further I scratched a message in the dirt. She walked over and read it. I smiled. This was fun.

**Bella's Point of View**

"'Is that it?' Of course not! I'll raise it again." And I did. His wolfish taunts were getting to me. I thought it might be challenging for him. But to my great dismay, apparently all my friends could do anything easily. "There wolf boy. Five foot eleven." Jake didn't bat an eye at the jump. He leaped over it with ease and grace. And laughed at my expression. How does he make that look so easy? "Dang it. It's already over my head. How high do you want it?" I let sarcasm color my tone. Annoying wolf. Is there anything I'm better at than someone else? He scratched another message. "You're kidding. Eight feet? I'll need a ladder to set it up." He let out a small bark. After ten minutes of setting up, all the jumps were eight feet tall. He ran over to the starting point, again, and started running. He ran, slow for him, but I was still sprinting full speed next to him. He jumped over the hurdles with slight effort at my signals. We were one hurdle away from a prefect course when I tripped. I hit the ground with a humph. Jacob turned his head to see what happened while his legs kept moving. Jake crashed into the jump. As if that wasn't funny enough he hit the jump with such force that the pole slammed into the nearest tree. The tree snapped with a groan and fell. On Jake. I started to panic. Oh crap! Is Jacob okay?

**Jacobs Point of View**

Stupid tree. I stood up. Thankfully only the top of the tree hit me. Leaves don't hurt, but that trunk would have. Bella gave a relieved sigh. "Wow, Jake. This is a lot riskier than I thought it would be!" I gave a throaty bark of agreement. She started laughing when I walked out of the tree debris. I cocked my head questioningly. "Jake no offense, but you look like you've been chasing squirrels all day." I growled, questioning her again. Squirrels? I do not chase squirrels. "Seriously, I'll show you later. Anyways lets go its," she glanced at her watch. "Like four o'clock. And I don't think the forest can take much more." I gave her my wolfy grin and took off into the woods. I had no idea how she would 'show me later' but it would be interesting. I changed back to my preferred form and put my pants on.

**Leave a review! Do you think its any good?**


	2. Chapter 2: Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I just think up things for them to do.**

**And to all those lovely people who reviewed: I had no idea why authors always begged for reviews. Until I got some reviews. Give your selves a pat on the back! I wouldn't be getting it up this fast if it weren't for your encouragement! winks**

**Chapter Two: Plans**

**Bella's Point of View**

I had called Edward as soon as Jacob left to change. He was on his way. I told Jacob to take me to the border and he frowned. "The leech is already on the way?" his voice held venom. It hurt. "Stop calling him a leech, Jacob." I snapped. We walked over to his car. And he started driving. "Hey Bells?" "Yeah?" I sighed. "What did you mean by, 'I'll show you later'?" He sounded to lost I laughed. Thank god we had reached the border. Edward was leaning against his Volvos' hood. Just seeing him made my breath catch. He was so beautiful. There's no way I could possibly deserve him. Jake cleared his throat. "What did you mean? Again?" Now he sounded irritated. Well, if I tell him now he might throw a fit and get mad. He also may destroy my camera. "Uh, you know if you hadn't knocked down the last jump you'd be a great agility dog." He snorted, "Don't change the subject."

"Bye Jacob!" I stepped lightly out of his car and walked across the border. Edward immediately wrapped me in hug. "Hello Edward." I smiled. He opened his mouth to say something, but I held up one finger and turned to look at Jake. I could sense Edward's confusion. And Jacobs for that matter. I decided to clue them in. "Hey Jake!" I called. I reached into my bag and pulled my camera out. He gasped. "I got it all on film!" He glared at the camera. I was right. He would have destroyed the camera if I told him where he could get to it. But where I was, in Edwards arms, safely out of reach across the border, he couldn't get it.

"Bella! Hey, come back! That's not fair! And stop laughing leech! You don't even understand what's going on!" Jacob was pacing right along the border. "Please Bella! Just give me the tape! What did I ever do to you?! I swear if you drive away with it I'll never do that again!" his pitiful threat sounded more like a whiny child begging his mother to let him stay up late. "That's okay Jacob; I won't drive away with it." He looked relieved. That is, however, until I turned and handed the camera to Edward. "Edward will be driving." I laughed at Edwards expression. He was clearly confused. Jacob started growling, "Bella, this has to be the stupidest, most annoying thing you've ever done." He pouted. "What are you getting out of it?" he glared. "Well Jacob, I honestly have no idea why I did it. I'll bring it over next time." I promised. I wasn't going to let him watch it till I had copies. Edward lifted me up and placed me in his car, anxious to get away from his hostile werewolf rival. I heard Jacob yelling at me. Not in a hateful way, but the 'your so annoying I could throw you in the ocean' kind of way. Jacob kept glaring and yelling as we drove away. I briefly wondered how the pack would react to today's activities. He obviously was not going to forget this anytime soon.

**Edwards Point of View**

That was bizarre. What did Bella do? What happened to her today? The curiosity was almost unbearable. My soul mate was sitting quietly in the passenger seat, smiling to herself. She was so beautiful. "Bella, would you mind explaining what you and Jacob were arguing about?" She started giggling. "Well, Edward. I was bored. And Jacob was asleep. So I started flipping through the TV channels. I saw something on the TV with people running there dogs through an obstacle course. Called Agility. It's a dog sport or something. Anyways, I thought it looked like fun. But since I don't have a dog… I used a werewolf." I turned to stare at her. "You had Jacob turn into a wolf?! And you were playing with him like a house pet?! " I was alarmed. She could have gotten hurt! Before I could say anything more she started giggling again, the sound was fascinating. "Don't worry Edward. I didn't get hurt. But I did get it all on camera!" I scowled, "Bella you really should try not to be reckless. Especially with a werewolf. If he lost his temper…" I let the though trail off. Thinking of what could have happened to her was horrid. "Calm down, Edward. It was pretty stupid. Don't you want to see the video though? I accidentally made Jacob break a tree."

"Break a tree?" I questioned.

"Yes, well actually he slammed into it. I tripped right before the last jump and he turned his head to see me and he hit the jump and knocked the pole into a tree. Which made the tree break." She explained. I sighed. She was exceedingly reckless but at least she was alright.

**The Next Day**

"Would you like to go to my house today?" I asked Bella. I was sitting on her bed while she e-mailed Renée. "Sure. I haven't been over there in a few days." I had seen the video while she was sleeping, and I was dying, figuratively, to show my family. Even Alice hadn't seen this. The mutt making a fool of himself. I could not believe he agreed to do that. Then again, if she had asked me I probably would have said yes to. But I would not have knocked down a tree. I was positive about that. "Bella?" "Hmmm?" she was still typing. "Would you mind if we showed them the video?" I grinned. She turned around in her chair to look at me. "I'm not sure. Jacob wouldn't like it." She bit down on her lower lip. "I'll swear them to secrecy." I flashed her my crooked smile. A few seconds passed in silence, "Bella, breathe." She took a shaky breath. "Fine, just make sure they know it doesn't leave the house. If it does I'll have to hit them with a lamp or something." She turned back to the computer. "Not like that would stop them." She muttered. I laid back on her bed. This was going to be fun.

**Go ahead and review. It gets chapters out faster. And I do have some chapters to write out. Just wait till you read what I've got planned! Clamps hand over mouth I always say to much.**


End file.
